Episode 0008
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Gordon and Sally are on a B treasure hunt; they've found a ball and a bat. Mr. Hooper is stumped. |- | || Film || Kids paint pictures of things that start with B. |- | || SCENE 2 || Mr. Hooper realizes that Big Bird starts with B, and realizes that he's also holding a banana. |- | || Song || "B Is for Bubble" |- | || SCENE 3 || Susan has a B word too -- she's bought bread for sandwiches. |- | || Cast || Buddy and Jim make a sandwich. |- | || Muppets || Ernie tries to draw an X, but can't figure out how. Bert sees the cross-outs that Ernie has made, and congratulates him on drawing X. |- | || SCENE 4 || Susan and the kids sing "If You're Happy and You Know It". |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster eats Bert's bacon, and Ernie's X. ("I always like to eat bacon and X!") |- | || Cartoon || A girl skips rope and says the alphabet as a boy sits with an egg on his knee; the egg hatches, and a dancing lizard comes out. |- | || Muppets || Ernie erases his Xs from the chalkboard. |- | || Cartoon || A little boy counts while erasing things. |- | || Muppets || Ernie threatens to erase Cookie Monster. |- | || Cartoon || A little boy counts while erasing things. (repeat) |- | || Muppets || Ernie erases Cookie Monster. |- | || SCENE 5 || Mr. Hooper shows Gordon and Sally the chair that he's built. Gordon points out that it's only got 3 legs. |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #4 |- | || SCENE 6 || Mr. Hooper has also built a wagon with only 3 wheels. |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #4 (repeat) |- | || SCENE 7 || Mr. Hooper has fixed the wagon. He gives Gordon an apple. |- | || Cartoon || A man displays the capital and lowercase A, and explains what an alligator is. |- | || SCENE 8 || Gordon shows the kids a rabbit. |- | || Film || A wombat scratches its four legs. |- | || SCENE 9 || Susan plays a game with Arianna. Arianna closes her eyes, and tries to tell what Susan is doing by listening to the sounds. |- | || Film || A boy with magic glasses listens to sounds. |- | || Cast || Bob sings "5 Fingers on My Left Hand" (to the tune of "5 People in My Family". |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #5 |- | || Muppets || Anything Muppets sing "5 People in My Family". |- | || SCENE 10 || Susan and Sally figure out who's short and who's tall; Big Bird shows up and blows them all out of the water. |- | || Film || A film shows different parts of a flower. Music: Vivaldi's Concerto for lute, 2 violins and continuo in D Major II - Largo |- | || Muppets || Gordon asks Ernie to put three balls and a balloon into four small boxes. When Ernie learns the trick, he tries to play the game with Cookie Monster. |- | || Cartoon || B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch and bee. |- | || SCENE 11 || Gordon and Steve pretend to drive various kinds of transportation. |- | || Film || Transportation |- | || SCENE 12 || Bob shows the kids a lamb. |- 0008 0008